New Moonlight Shadow
by Liveit2loveit
Summary: Malice, Pain, and Insanity are the new homunculi, but Dante has a dark secret about Malice, one that Malice doesn't remember. Malice is causing Envy to remember things about William that he'd never known existed. How does it all tie together and how will it end?


**Liveit2loveit: **Hey, This is my first chapter of the new Moonlight Shadow :)

**Malice:** And it's actually _planned out_ too!

**Liveit2loveit:** Don't be mean Malice! Anyway who wants to do the disclaimer? xD ...(no one answers) T.T

**Malice:** Whatever, I'll do it.

**Liveit2loveit:** yayyyyyy xD

**Malice:** Liveit2loveit does not own anything except for me, Insanity, and Pain...Wait! You do _not_ own me you pipsqueak!

**Liveit2loveit:** On with the story!

* * *

><p>Moonlight Shadow 1) New Members<p>

Pain looked in his full length mirror at the Devil's nest. His perfectly straight, black, thin, chin-length hair covered his lavender eyes, and nearly all of his pale face; he smirked. He wore a black leather choker, a black cotton tee shirt, baggy black jeans with a black leather belt, black skater shoes, and his red ouroboris that was on his right shoulder clashed against his outfit. "It's such a shame," he said to himself, "that the ouroboris can't be black."

"That would go better with your attire," stated Greed, standing in the open doorway.

Pain grinned at his teacher. "It's almost so bright it hurts."

Greed grinned back. "Speaking of brightness, it's dark and rainy today." Kimblee walked up to Greed and whispered something into his ear before walking away.

Greed's eyes widened momentarily, and then he smirked. "Come, Pain. Two girls are here to greet you."

Pain raised an eyebrow. "The usual two aren't supposed to be here today."

Greed chuckled. "Who said they were the usual two?" He walked from Pain's door and down the hallway to the club room where there was a pool table, a dance floor, and a bar. Pain followed behind Greed.

There were two figures standing in front of Greed. One was a petite fragile punk-like girl and the other was a happy-go-lucky girl. The punk was short; she had perfectly straight, platinum-blonde, butt-length hair and bright cyan blue eyes. She wore a tight, black, spaghetti strap, cotton, midriff cami under a black, unzipped Hoodie and tight, black skinny jeans with black skater shoes. She also had an ouroboris on the right side of her neck.

The other girl was taller; she had rainbow-streaked, shoulder-length ringlets and dark violet eyes. She wore a tight, hot-pink, spaghetti-strap cami, a rainbow-plaid, puffed-out mini-skirt and hot-pink flip-flops. Her ouroboris was on the outer side of her left calf.

Pain's eyes widened. "It can't be!"

"It is!" growled the pun k. "It's us, but I'm called Malice now and she is Insanity."

Insanity tackle-hugged Pain. "EEEEEEE!" she squealed, holding Pain tightly.

"Pain, what's all this about?" asked Greed, eyeing Malice and Insanity.

"We were in town and decided to stop by," stated Malice, smirking at Pain.

Once Insanity let go of Pain, he looked at Malice. "Do I get your hug?" Malice rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked, letting go of Malice.

"We need a place to stay!" blurted Insanity.

Pain raised an eyebrow at the two then smirked. "Well I do know where you can stay." He nodded towards Greed, who smirked and quickly left the bar.

Before they knew it, Malice and Insanity were standing in front of a woman with short black hair with Pain in her office.

"Thank you for finding them Pain. You've done well." The lady then turned to Insanity and Malice. "I'm Dante and I will be your new Master."

"We're not dogs!" spat Malice.

Pain emotionlessly back-handed Malice's cheek. "You _never_ speak to Master that way." Malice held her cheek and glared at Pain.

"As I was saying, you will have to be taught our ways, so I've quickly chosen teachers for you. I was only able to do so because of Greed's forewarning." Dante sighed and looked at Insanity. "What are your names?"

Insanity smiled. "I'm Insanity, and this is my friend Malice."

Dante smirked. "Malice is it? Who knew?"

Malice looked quizzically at Dante. "What do you mean?"

Dante shook her head. "You'll find out in time child." She then turned to Pain. "Take them to the Living room and get Envy, Lust, and Greed."

Greed opened the door and walked in followed by Envy and Lust. "I already have."

"Thank you Greed. Now Pain, take the girls to the living room," ordered Dante, but in a happier voice. Pain led them out of Dante's office.

"Who are they Master?" asked Lust, looking behind herself at the closed door.

Dante smirked. "I'm so glad you asked Lust. They are apparently some old friends of Pain's when he was human. They paid him a visit this morning and Greed warned me that they were coming. They're new homunculi."

"So what do you want us to do with them?" asked Envy who looked quite bored.

"Well, Envy. I need you guys to train them. Like when I created Pain and I gave Greed the assignment of being his teacher."

Envy smirked. "Well this is new. It sounds fun."

Lust rolled her eyes. "So who's teaching who?"

Greed cleared his throat. "I think it might be a good idea to put Insanity with Lust and Malice with Envy."

Dante nodded. "That would be the smartest choice, thank you Greed."

"So what do we have to teach them?" asked Envy, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, teach them what I taught you. They need to learn how to fight, be evasive, and how to be like us," stated Dante with a smirk.

"Alright then, let's go introduce the teachers to their students shall we?" asked Greed, going to the door and smirking. Dante nodded and the three homunculi walked to the living room.

Pain noticed his teacher was back and got off the couch to stand next to him. "Malice, Insanity, meet your teachers."

Insanity jumped off the couch. "Who's my teacher?" she asked joyfully.

Lust smirked. "I am. My name is Lust."

Insanity smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Teacher."

Malice glanced over her shoulder at Envy then shrugged. "I don't need a teacher."

Envy smirked. "Too bad. You're stuck with me."

Malice sighed and got up to look at Envy. "You can't teach me when I know everything." The red mark was still on her cheek from when Pain back-handed her.

Envy frowned. "Don't make me fight you right now Little One."

Malice rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Lust looked to her student. "So what's you're special ability?"

Insanity looked at her quizzically. "What?"

Pain rolled his eyes. "Like I can use the elements."

Insanity's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah I have two! Pain, can you come here to help me show my first one?"

Pain shrugged. "Sure." He walked over and stood in front of Insanity.

Insanity stared into his eyes. "When I count down from five, you will collapse to the floor and mew like a kitty. Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Now!" Pain immediately collapsed on the floor and started mewing like a cat. "Now when I count up to five, you will be normal again. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Now!"

Pain stood up and looked around confused. "What the hell was that?"

Insanity grinned. "I can hypnotize people and do this." She disappeared and appeared on the opposite side of the room.

Lust smirked. "Very impressive." Insanity smiled at her teacher's compliment.

"So what can you do, Little One?" asked Envy as he looked at his student.

"I don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary," she said, looking away.

Envy smirked and pinned her to the ground. "It is now."

Malice smirked back. "No it's not." She kicked Envy off of herself and stood up. Envy frowned and charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Liveit2loveit: <strong>Oooohhhh I betcha can't guess what happens next xD

**Envy:** I can. I punch Malice in the face.

**Liveit2loveit:** No! Bad Palm-tree *hits Envy with a newspaper roll*

**Envy:** Grrrrrr *grabs newspaper roll and stalks off*

**Liveit2loveit:** Haha xD I win!

**Insanity:** Please R&R we need it xD


End file.
